The Force Warrior
by sunstarhor
Summary: Venus finds a comet in her backyard and touches the orb in it.Little does she know what happens next. Her life is changing uncontrollably and unexpectedly since the day...monsters and who knows what...


The Force Warrior movie

******************************************************************************************************

My name is Venus. My life was normal until that fateful night, things took an unexpected turn . It changed my life forever……

I was star-gazing on a clear starry night during a party which my parents hosted and everyone was dancing , enjoying themselves. I was viewing the beautiful night sky when all of a sudden , I saw something bright moved across the night sky. It looked as if it was on fire, unlike a usual comet. I sprinted to my parents to tell them about the flaming comet but all they said to me was " So what? It flying across the sky does not mean it's going to land here. It's probably a harmless comet. Now please don't bother us."

I walked back to the telescope and continued viewing the sky. I directed the telescope lower to the ground and found the comet split into two parts in front of my bungalow. Eager to find out what was in the comet, I dashed out of the gate to the comet.

Lying in the two halves was a glowing orb. I was deeply fascinated and went to touch it. Strong light shot out from the orb and I shielded my eyes from it . I was freaked out by it and made a run to my bungalow. I never would have thought that the orb could cause my body to change to nothing human ever.

The next day, I went to ocean world with my friend. We were having a ball of fun when I heard a soft cry of something under the water. " Hey, did you hear that?" I asked my friend. She looked at me as though I was mad. " Hear what? I didn't hear anything." " That's funny. I thought I heard something under the…." My voice trailed off upon seeing a fearsome five headed monster with sharp, red fangs rise from under the water. People started to run upon seeing it . " Force warrior, where are you? Come out , wherever you are…… I'll be waiting…." Growled the space beast. Suddenly its eyes spotted me and a stinging tentacle raced towards at full speed. " Ahh! Stay back!" I was terrified by it, so much that I wished that there was something that I could do to stop the monster. Without any reason, I placed both hands in front of my chest and slowly moved my hands up. I separated my hands and put them down again. Then I realized the space beast had flown up but fell to the ground. My friend was shouting: "Cool! Venus, how did you do it?"

" Do what?" I asked her, confused. "Venus, I think you just lessened the gravity around the beast, so it flew up. Then you let go so it fell." She exclaimed excitedly. "I think you are the force warrior." I refused to believe my ears, but she pressed me to find out more about what I did to get it or what weird things happened before. So I told her about the flaming comet incident at the party. She was really convinced that I had super powers from touching the orb in the comet and said that she would keep my secret safe. She also wanted me to meet her to practise my super powers the next day and I agreed.

Both of us were at the "crystal shard" field and I was trying my push and pull forces. Just as I pulled a "crystal" towards me, I heard a soft faint voice called my name. I turned and saw some "crystals" rose and formed an alien. It explained to me who I really was and told me what was happening that could be a danger to everyone. I was really the force warrior! My friend was so excited that she took out her handphone and videod the whole incident. The alien said that there was a monster on the loose which could turn people against each other so they would destroy each other and there would be no life left on Earth. The alien said that monsters would take over the Earth soon after. My friend and I were horrified. It said the only way for the monster to be destroyed was to shoot a ray to the sky on the Island Of Eternal Bliss. It would accompany me there.

The alien and I reached there and I tried changing into the Force warrior. I had transformed. I stood at where it told me to stand and began to shoot the ray. I placed my hands by my side and waited for a power to rise up my arms. Then I put my left hand on my wrist and swiped across it. An oval shaped thing which was full of circulating wind was in my hand and I pushed it into the sky. There was a blast seen in the sky and it immediately became brighter. I turned to where the alien was but it had disappeared. All that I heard was its voice saying "That was the force hit."

**Part2 **

" That was awesome! You prevented the ultimate monster from reaching the Earth!" My friend went on. I know I should be happy but having heard that more than once over the past three days was more than praise. " Sunset, I've heard enough of that," I said to her. " Let's do some thing else besides talk about averting a monster."

Oh yeah. I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Venus and I'm not just a normal average girl. I touched a mysterious orb in a comet during a party and got super powers. Now I can control all types of forces. Gravitational force, a.k.a gravity, friction and others. So far I only did that avert a monster thing that Sunset kept going over and over -

" Venus! Don't dream!" Sunset yelled at her top of her voice. I was startled by it. " Sorry about that." Now we were at the Discovery Centre. Colorful lights greeted us as we walked in. Some of the most fun activities were the spider lair playground and the future exhibition. Just when we were walking to the submarine game booth , I noticed a scuba diver statue behind us. " Creak!" The sound was heard and both of us turned. My jaw dropped. " Did the scuba diver just move?" Sunset was as shocked as I was. " It's not alive, right?" I gulped , then said " It's probably our imagination. Come on, Sunset. The game booth's waiting for us." She nodded, feeling a little spooked by the statue. When we headed for the booth, a loud and unbearable creaking noise was heard. We clasped our hands over our ears.

After the noise ceased, the scuba diver statue was right behind us and had lifted us from the ground. " You think you're so strong, eh, scuba diver? What can you do to us anyway?" sneered Sunset meanly. The scuba diver made a grunting noise and started to spin in circles. " Ahh!" Sunset and I screamed. " Why'd you make fun of it, Sunset?" I yelled as the statue increased its speed. We flew head first to the building area after it let go of us. CRASH! Bricks flew to hit us and more pain shot through us. With everything aching, Sunset leaned against the wall she tried to stand up. I was leaning against a chair, catching my breath.

"What happened? Why did the statue throw us?" I wondered out loud. " Maybe it can tell you're the f" Sunset began. The wall that she had been leaning on shook violently and she lost balance, falling to the ground. From behind the wall, big, black spiders crawled out through the cracks. Force warrior, they called I've been looking for you… " I'm not the Force warrior. Wrong person, bugs." I said, denying the truth from them. "Don't play dumb with me, kid. You must be the force warrior because if you weren't , the scuba diver dude, Max, would not have brought you to me." I felt angry at it . I used the control of gravitational force to raise it above the stairs heading to the basement and released it. The spiders fell. " Get the girls, Max, you nidwit!"

Max made a grab for Sunset and she screamed for me to help. He threw a cube and when I wanted to use my force powers, nothing happened . "Hahaha! You could try to use your powers now but I doubt it'll work." Both Sunset and I ran away from the monster but he was smarter. He threw a smoke capsule and we could not see where we were going.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw Max and the swarm of spiders toasting to each other for a job well done. Someone tapped on my shoulder and I heard a voice say " Venus, where are we?" "Sunset, I think we might be in an evil lair. And where are you? I can't see you." I was groping in the dark for a light switch when I heard a voice say "Ooof!". The light came on and it turned out Sunset had found the light switch. I was so glad to see her . I saw that the doorway was left open and said to her " The door's open so let's leave this room already. I wonder why they left the door open for us." Just as we were one metre away from the exit, electricity bars shot out near it . Behind us , moving pods shot out more electricity. Sunset panicked " We are trapped AGAIN!!!" " Calm down, Sunset! I have an idea which can help us escape." I said to her.

She and I slid through the moving pods' rays and went to the light switch. We turned the power off and walked towards the exit. We suddenly heard a loud , piercing noise that split the air. " We set off an alarm! There must have been infra-red lines somewhere there." Both Sunset and I exclaimed in surprise. The moving pods and electricity bars were activated again. This time the pods were moving faster. We had a close shave trying to get past the pods. There seemed to be no other way than to jump down from the window and no telling how high it was.

I gulped nervously and said "Let's do it." She and I hit the ground to find that it was two storeys high. We entered the building. The villains had seen us the moment we stepped in. "So, you were smart enough to use the window. Well, you won't survive this one." The swarm of spiders climbed onto each other and formed a bigger, giant spider. It snarled menacingly and fired a hard blast at Sunset. She crashed into a wall. I told her to get help. The spider asked me Do I seem familiar to you? Maybe this will refresh your memory. It shot a pink and blue ray at two robots near the testing lab and they began to fight ruthlessly with each other.

"You're the monster which can instill in people hate and conflict!" I suddenly realized. "Yes, I am. I was not affected by your laser like thing that you fired as I was already on Earth. I know your weaknesses too well," said the spider. "Now, die!" It was shooting blue sticky goo and I was blocking them with my force field. "Any more for me?" I teased.

It produced a large orb and the orb dropped a bomb which exploded immediately . I found myself freezing up and in a blink of an eye. I was out cold. "Max and Arachnia, please come out of this building with your hands...or legs up." Came a voice from outside. " Oh no! It's the police! Like I fear them." The villains sniggered sarcastically.

Sunset entered the building. " Oh, it's you. What are you here for?" said the spider, also known as Arachnia . " Cops, get the spider!" Sunset called. The cops rushed in with their guns held at attack position. " Oh please, girl. You think we are afraid of the police?" sneered Max. " I know something all right," Sunset grinned cunningly " You are afraid of this!" She dashed towards him and pulled off his helmet. " Ahh! Dissolved oxygen! I need water!" He screamed in pain.

Arachnia growled "That is the last straw, girl. You are going down!" It stuck a poisonous leg of it into Sunset. "Help! I'm dying!" She yelled in agony. Somewhere in the ice cube, Sunset's scream rang in my ears. It stung my heart too. "What's happening out there? Sunset might be in trouble! Gotta help her somehow. Fight it…" I thought. With all my might and strength, I broke free. Arachnia's jaw dropped. The police were glad. What? It's impossible! You managed to break the ice that was the toughest material in the universe! How did you do it? Gibbered Arachnia. "It was not my power that broke it. It was my internal strength and determination which helped. Power isn't everything, you know." I told it smugly. But now you do not have enough power to carry on fighting. I know that, Arachnia said calmly In five , four ,three, two, one. Goodbye Force Warrior.

I felt weakened all of the sudden. My legs lost all strength and I collapsed to the floor. I tried to stand up but I could not even move a centimeter. Sunset seemed to have known I was nearly defeated and decided to help. She aimed a kick at Arachnia's backside but the spider stuck her with a web blast. Seeing all that, I felt that I could feel her pain and determination and rose to battle Arachnia again. I thought your energy was depleted . How could you continue to fight on? it groaned. " Sunset would not give up on me and I'll never give up on her. I'm going to return her favour ." I said. It smiled cunningly Give me your best shot. I'll love to see you try. I began to form a multi-coloured ball with my hands. The ball grew bigger and bigger until it was directly in front of me. I gave it a light push and it exploded, the flames raced towards Arachnia. Boom! Arachnia exploded into a million zillion pieces. "The trouble does not end now. There's a bigger problem , with your country's people. Hahaha!" Its voice was lingering in the air.

The police approached me and said "We really appreciate what you have done for us. Your friend's condition is really critical and we need to rush her to the hospital. Can you help us with something?" On the way there, I met resistance. People, fighting more violently than ever, blocked the road.

"What happened? I thought Arachnia was destroyed. How could it have survived your mega blast?" The police wondered. Without saying a word, I increased the friction at where the people were. They could not even move a muscle for a while. The police threw some calming gas bombs. Two and a half hours later, The president of Malaysia thanked me in front of the whole of Kuala Lumpur and Malaysia. My heart swelled up with pride as he talked about my heroic deed. When it was my turn to speak, I thanked Sunset as she had sacrificed herself for me. My other question was " Am easy to recognize as someone in here?" I could tell I was not recognized as Venus. Sunset suddenly ran up stage and hugged me. " You're my hero, Force Warrior." I exited the stage with her. " Sunset, thanks. Couldn't have done it without you, best friend." I said. All of the sudden, orange swirls engulfed me and a mini, shiny golden tiara appeared on my head. The voice of the alien before said "You have accomplished your mission and the tiara's your award. Congratulations, Venus." Sunset was overjoyed for me. It was really a dream come true to save the world.

Dreams may not be real but they can come true, with hard work and effort. As for me, I now live two different lives that are factors that make me unique. Nobody except Sunset knows my identity as Force warrior and I like it the way it is. My dream has come true.


End file.
